


the uno reverse of jesus

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Moana (2016) References, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Scary Movies, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, for like two seconds but she’s my queen so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: “Bet you’re gonna get scared, Mr. Stark.”He scoffed, ignoring the kid’s grumble as he ruffled his hair, “It takes more than a movie to scare Iron Man, Pete.”(bingo prompt: scary movies)





	the uno reverse of jesus

**Author's Note:**

> i will be honest, i watched the eli movie on netflix, got scared, and then the ending was like ?!?! nani the fuck and then it kinda spiraled from there and i just needed to write this down, imma go work on the rest of stories now yeet

Tony was too focused with his design plans to notice someone coming into the lab.

Or rather, someone backflipping into the lab via window.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” a voice chirped by his ear.

Startled, Tony whirled around, a hand outstretched with his wrench.

Oh, it was just Peter.

“Kid, you can’t just sneak up on your old man like that,” Tony’s heart quickened when he realized he said _your old man,_ as in the kid’s father.

The kid didn’t seem to think anything of it, actually Tony was pretty sure he was grinning when he said that, but it was quickly replaced by a concerned frown.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter started, voice softer this time, “are you okay, your heartbeat’s a little fast.”

Right, super duper hearing, he forgot about that.

“S’fine, kiddie, what brings you to my humble abode?”

A sheepish smile graced Peter’s face as he twisted his mask with his hands.

“Okay, so, um, Ned was gonna watch scary movies with me for spooky season, right?”

Tony nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

“Ned’s sick with the plague or something, so now I don’t have anyone to watch it with,” he paused, taking a breath before stammering, “do you wanna watch it with me?”

Tony blinked, rubbing his tired eyes, and wow, the sleep deprivation was really hitting him now. But Peter swung all the way from Queens just to watch whatever scary movie shit kids these days watched with _him_ of all people.

“Yeah, course, go get it set up, kid,” Tony yawned, missing Peter’s concerned gaze, “I’m gonna go shower before Pep kills me.”

Peter giggled at that, ignoring Tony’s offended look before dashing to the elevator, rambling about something he couldn’t hear about to Friday.

A quick shower later and Tony was grease free, his clothes no longer stained with oil and he no longer looked like a light breeze was gonna topple him over.

He found Peter nestled into the couch, two bowls of popcorn ready and a pile of candy next to him.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! We’re watching this move called Eli by the way, it’s on Netflix,” Peter rambled, already shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Tony nodded, settling next to Peter on the couch.

“Bet you’re gonna get scared, Mr. Stark.”

He scoffed, ignoring the kid’s grumble as he ruffled his hair, “It takes more than a movie to scare Iron Man, Pete.”  
__

Okay, so maybe Tony overestimated himself about the movie, but Peter was scared shitless too!

Nobody told him he was gonna watch nuns get barbecued, or that a kid was extremely close to getting stabbed—actually, nobody told him _anything._

“Pete, bud, what the _fuck_ was that?”

Peter looked up from the blanket, glancing over his shoulder because you know, just in case.

“I don’t know! It looked like a good movie,” he paused, “would that Eli kid be like, Jesus, but Uno Reverse?”

Tony blinked, “What?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure Jesus is the son of God right and he’s all chill and stuff?” Peter stopped, thinking about something, “so Eli would be like him but y’know, Uno Reverse.”

Tony didn’t know what the fuck Uno Reverse meant, but the kid wasn’t necessarily wrong. If that Eli kid and Jesus were twins, he’d clearly be the evil one.

And it probably would’ve been a riveting discussion if the pair hadn’t heard the sudden loud bang in the hallway.

“Um, Mr. Stark? The Tower doesn’t have any ghosts, right?”

Tony stared incredulously at his kid, was he for real? 

“Kid of course there’s no ghost,” he laughed, trying to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine as he remembered a scene from the movie.

Never again, he was never gonna watch something with the kid for spooky season again. 

“Y’know, Mr. Stark, I’ll protect you if you’re scared,” Peter whispered, settling himself closer into Tony’s side.

Tony snorted, fondness in his eyes as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, “Okay kiddie.”

“I’m not scared or anything—I’m not,” Peter exclaimed at Tony’s pointed look, “but can we watch Moana?”

“You heard the boss, FRI?”

Moana played on the TV screen, both Tony and Peter snuggling on the couch.

Tony carded a hand through Peter’s hair, smiling as the Spiderling belted the lyrics of the first song.

This was nice.  
__

When May and Pepper got back from their girls’ trip the next day, they found the pair fast asleep on the couch.

“You’re seeing this right, Pep? They’re sleeping for once,” May whispered, already pulling out her phone.

Pepper nodded, smiling at the rare sight, “Pictures, FRI?”

“Of course, Ms. Potts.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
